


Face my fears

by Saweazywins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saweazywins/pseuds/Saweazywins
Summary: Ally wakes up in an unfamiliar land with no knowledge of her past except for her name. She meets a trio of friends and soon becomes entangled in the world of Kingdom hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo good readers! This is my first time posting on here. Hope you like it!  
> The first couple of chapters are going to be short.

Prologue

“Sister, please don’t do this!” The teen was locked in a magic circle. She was surrounded by her coven. She was losing control of her magic, it was destroying her from the inside out. An older girl let tears fall as she looked at her sister, “I’m sorry Ally. It’s the only way to save you. We will meet again one day.” Ally pounded on the invisible wall keeping her in the circle. She looked at the masked man that held a strange blade as he lifted it. A light came out of it and hit her, making her scream as a swirl of light and darkness came out of her. She felt her magic fading as a dark hole appeared behind her. She turned away from the hole, nothing could stop them as they started to chant. She started to feel tired. She took a light breath as she fell back into the hole.  
Her sister looked at the man, “where will she end up?” He smirked behind the mask, “somewhere she’ll be safe.” he looked at the being that was formed and they left through a portal he made. He looked at her and hummed, “you need a name. How about Lilith?” She smirked and chuckled, “a name meaning death? Sounds perfect.”


	2. Chapter 0.1

Falling… It felt endless. The air soon turned to water. Her eyes would open and close often. With each close of her eyes more and more of her past self was gone. When she stopped falling all she had was a name. Ally. She held onto that as she floated. She was surrounded in darkness, nothing could be seen in any direction. She looked around, she felt like she couldn’t move. A bright light started to appear, making her shield her eyes. As she looked into it she was once more pulled into sleep as she fell back and down into the light.  
As she passed through the light she was able to put a protective bubble around herself without knowing. With her safely in the bubble, she passed into her new world, speeding towards the ground before making an impact.


	3. Chapter 0.2

Ventus laid in bed after having sparred with his best friends Aqua and Terra. He was looking out his window when a shooting star crossed the sky and hurdled down to the ground not far from the castle. He gasped and jumped up when it shook the ground. He ran out and towards the impact site. His best friends soon joined him. They stopped at the edge of the impact and waited for the smoke to clear. They gasped and Ven made his way into the hole, “Ven! We should get the master.” He nodded and looked up at Aqua, “great idea, Aqua. You should go get him.”She shook her head and looked to the eldest of the trio, “Terra, stay and look after him.” He nodded and followed Ven into the hole.

As the smoke cleared they could clearly see that the shooting star was no ordinary one. Instead of holding a rock, it held a girl. She was in some sort of protective bubble. They looked her over. The bubble started to disappear, leaving her in a fetal position and unconscious. Ventus reached down to touch her but Terra pulled him back, “ven, you think that’s a good idea? He shrugged his friend off and moved closer. He noticed her clothes. She was just in a dress. It was colder than normal in the land of Departure tonight.

Ven turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching. Master Eraqus, their teacher and father figure stood above them and looked down at the girl. He frowned and looked towards the sky. He turned back to them, “Let’s get her to a room. I will send for Yen Sid at once. He may know something. Aqua?” She looked at him, “yes, Master?” He gave her a sad smile, “see if you can find her some suitable clothes to wear for when she wakes.” She nodded and headed back to find her something to wear.

Ventus slowly picked the girl up and cradled her gently. He looked up at Terra, “I wonder how she got here.” Terra nodded and helped him back up the chasm, “things we can ask when she wakes.” Ven carried her back to the castle. He couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was. He could also see that she had been crying, maybe she was crying when she was sent here? He thought to himself. He gently laid her on the bed in one of the empty rooms and laid a blanket over her. He stood there for a moment before turning to Terra. He nodded as he followed him out. The three students stood around their master and looked at him, “what do we do now? It’s been so long since we’ve had anyone new.” They nodded, for as long as they could remember it was just the four of them, with the occasional visitor.

“I don’t want you to worry about that. If we can’t get her back to her own world she will stay here with us. She will be welcomed here.” Eraqus looked at his three students who were like children to him. Aqua smiled as she looked between them, “it’ll be nice having another girl around.” The three laughed, making her push Terra and Ven, “all right. Off to bed with you all. Schedule tomorrow does not change.” There was a collective groan as they went to their rooms.

Eraqus watched them all leave. He waited for a while before he used his Keyblade to open a portal. He stepped through it and was at the tower of Yen Sid. He made his way to his study and knocked before entering. The old sorcerer was seated behind his desk and looked up at Eraqus, “Eraqus, welcome. The stars have told me there has been a new arrival.” The Keyblade master nodded, “yes. She came down in what seemed to be a meteor. She has yet to wake up. But I doubt she is from this world.” Yen Sid nodded in agreeance, “there was powerful magic used, and a door was opened to this world. She was sent here. I can feel the door is being closed. She may have no way to get back. When she wakes, I will come and see her. There must be a reason she was sent here.”

“Do you think she poses a threat?” Eraqus crossed his arms as he wondered if his pupils would be safe, “no, I do not believe she is a threat.”


	4. 0.3

Pain… That’s what Ally felt when she started to gain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the light. She looked around and grabbed her chest when she felt pain in it. She stood and looked around again, where am I? She wondered as she grabbed her head. All she could remember was falling. She shuffled over to the mirror in the room and frowned, who am I? She couldn’t recognize herself. She looked down at her hands and back to the mirror, “Ally…” Was that her name? She turned back to the bed and saw the clothes on it. She shuffled to them and lethargically put them on. She felt strange. Not all there as she gripped her head again. She cried out and lost her balance before she fell to the floor with a thump.

The four residents had been eating breakfast when they heard the thump. They were quick to get up and make their way down the hall to their guest’s room. Eraqus went in first, he frowned when he saw her on the floor, “Oh my.” He carefully gathered her in his arms and placed her back in bed, “she tried to wake up it seems.” Ven looked over his friend’s shoulders and into the room, “what happened?” Aqua let him pass so he could see better, “looks like she fell.” Master Eraqus nodded, “she wasn’t ready to wake up. Come, let’s let her rest more.” They made their way back to the dining hall. Ven stayed back for a moment and tilted his head as he looked her over. He heard Terra call his name and quickly followed his voice.

It was a few days before she had woken up again. She felt better when she woke. She slowly got out of bed and looked out the window to see the morning sun. She made her way out of the room and followed the sounds of voices. She had her arms wrapped around her defensively as she looked around at everything. The place was beautiful. She stopped outside the room the voices were loudest and she hid behind the wall. She listened for a moment before looking around the corner. The four were seated at a long table. The older man looked up, making her hide behind the wall again, “don’t be afraid. Come join us. You must be starving?” Her face twisted up in pain when she felt the hunger hit her.

She left her hiding spot and slowly shuffled towards the table. Everyone had turned to look at her, she looked between them all and stood next to the table. Eraqus motioned for her to take a seat and she did. She was seated next to Ventus. He looked at her and smiled, “Hi! I’m Ventus, but you can call me Ven.” She looked at him and blinked before nodding slowly, “I- “ She coughed a little, her voice was scratchy from not being used and not having any water in days. Eraqus poured her a glass of water and gave it to her, “here. Take your time.” She sipped at it and held the cup a little tighter as she almost chugged it. She set the cup down and looked at them again, “Ally, I think…” Ven tilted his head at her, “you think?”

She nodded, “I think. It’s the only thing I remember. It’s all black… What- What happened to me?” They all looked at each other and Terra sighed, “so much for finding out why she’s here.” Aqua shushed him, “I’m Aqua, and this is Terra and Master Eraqus. We, well Ven found you. You came down in what we thought was a meteor.” Ally frowned and she grabbed her head as flashes filled her mind. She remembered a bright light, and the feeling of falling, but nothing more. She took a deep breath, “I remember the feeling of falling, and just, nothingness.” Eraqus nodded, “whoever sent you here must not have wanted you remembering something.” Ally shrugged and looked at the plate when it was set in front of her, “here. You need to eat.” 

Aqua smiled at her and gave her head a gentle touch before sitting back down. Ally ate slowly, listening to the new conversations that started. She kept glancing at everyone, they seemed close. Like they were a family, subconsciously a tear fell down her face, she wiped it before anyone noticed and looked at Master Eraqus when he said her name, “are you feeling better? Seems like you had woken up a few days ago but weren’t feeling too well yet. We found you on the floor.” She nodded a little, “I didn’t feel good. In a lot of pain. I think sleeping helped.” He nodded, “well good. I am going to invite an old friend of mine here to speak with you. He may know something about what happened. He’s very wise and a very powerful sorcerer.” 

She nodded again, she still wondered why she was here. She stared off again and listened to Ven and Terra talk about training. She tilted her head a little and Eraqus chuckled, seeing her confused look, “I will explain what they are talking about after breakfast if you would like? You could even start to join training if that would be something you’re interested in.” Ally chewed on her lip, what was it they did?

Once breakfast was finished and cleaned up Ally followed Eraqus to his study. She stood in front of his desk and he motioned to the chair, “please, sit.” She sat slowly and wrung her hands together. He smiled and leaned forward, “this land, we train keyblade wielders.” Her head tilted, keyblade? “What is a keyblade?” He smiled and held out his hand, summoning his keyblade. She jumped back and her eyes widened as she looked at it, “this is a keyblade. It is a very powerful weapon. I can train you on everything you would need to know. We don’t know if a keyblade will choose you, but you would be able to defend yourself.” He set the blade on the desk and she leaned forward to get a better look at it, she felt a pull in her chest when she could feel the magic coursing through it, “is it magic?” 

He nodded, “yes, how did you know?” She gently touched the blade, “I can feel it. I don’t know why.” He hummed and observed her, how she let her eyes look at the blade and touch it, “this is what they’re training on?” Eraqus chuckled softly, “yes, they are training to become masters like I am. It’s just the four of us here. There used to be more keyblade wielders, but after a great war we had there aren’t many of us left.” She frowned softly and nodded, “is it lonely?” He shook his head, “we’re family here. It’s not that lonely.” She nodded and smiled softly, “If Yen Sid can’t find a way to get you home, I’m sure Aqua would love to have another girl living with us. I’m sure you all will get along just fine.” 


	5. 0.4

Master Yen Sid Arrived a short while later. Ally stayed in Master Eraqus’s study to pass time. She looked around and found herself standing at the window. She looked out around the land before her eyes fell on the three training. They were all good but she found herself staring at Ven the most. Something about him radiated light and comfort. 

Ally blushed and waved when he looked up at the window. He smiled and waved back, Terra smirked and took the chance to sweep his feet out from under him, “hey! No fair!” Aqua chuckled and Terra shrugged, “never take your eyes off your opponent, Ven.” Ally held back a chuckle before she jumped, hearing the door open. She turned, “Ally? This is master Yen Sid. He’s here to see if he can help you.” She bowed a little, “It’s nice to meet you.”

He walked over to her. Her body seemed to buzz as he felt the intense magic, “welcome, Ally. It would seem you have traveled far to get here.” She nodded, “I think so. I don’t remember anything from before the dark, and the falling.” Eraqus explained what had happened and what she told them at breakfast. Yen Sid nodded, “it seems that someone sent you here.” He held her hands out to her. She cautiously took his hands. She saw a flash of dark before he hummed, “there used to be great darkness in you. As well as very powerful magic, which I’m sure you can feel, no? I think it is good you are here.” She frowned, darkness? She stumbled back and grabbed her head, “for now, we mustn’t touch her magic. Not until we can find someone to train her properly on how to reuse it.”

Master Eraqus looked to Yen Sid as he continued, “Ally, you will stay here and train with Master Eraqus. Build your strength and learn to wield a keyblade. One day you will be able to use your magic again. When the time is right.” Ally nodded and thanked the wise man. Eraqus dismissed her to join the others, “thank you, masters.” She felt like time had frozen as she walked out of the room. 

When she made it outside she sat on the stairs, unable to bring herself back from all she had heard. Someone sent her here? But who? Why? Reality snapped back to her when she saw the trio standing in front of her. Their mouths were moving but she heard no sound. Her ears started to work again and she looked at them. “What?” Ven frowned as Aqua and Terra looked at each other, “are you all right?” She took a breath before she nodded a little, “I think so… Just a lot of information at once.” Aqua held her hand out and helped the girl up, “well, did you get any answers?” She shook her head sadly, “just more questions. Master Yen Sid said I’m supposed to start training with you all. Seems like I’ll be here a while.” They all smiled and looked at each other.

Terra smiled at her and gave her a big hug, “welcome to the family, Ally.” She laughed and soon felt the others join the hug. She felt tears start to fall and they frowned, “Ally? What’s wrong?” She touched her face, looking at the tears on her fingers, “I don’t know… I think I’m just happy.” They hugged her again and she leaned into them. She felt her heart aching, was it a deep-seated hurt from her past when it came to family? “I’m glad to see you being so welcoming to our new resident already.” Ally looked up when she heard the master.

“Aqua, and Terra, I want you to help Ally get caught up in her studies and training.” They nodded, “Master? What do I get to do?” He chuckled, “be a friend Ven, show her the land and make sure she feels welcome. That’s what you can do.” Ven nodded with an excited smile, “we’ll be best friends, just like Aqua, Terra, and I.”


	6. 0.5

Over the next months, Ally felt more and more at home. She spent her days with each of the trio. She’d spend the morning studying with Aqua, and the afternoon training and getting stronger with Terra. Once she was done for the day she’d spent some time with Ven, or all three of them. They would do everything together. Aqua was patient with her as she learned, she had no knowledge of their world, Terra would push her so every day she got stronger. Ven made her comfortable, he would reassure her on the rough days she had. 

One morning she spent with Aqua, the older girl smiled as she watched her read. Ally was a quick learner and was eager to be caught up. She was happy to have her here, to not be the only girl. But, she couldn’t help but wonder where she had come from, “Ally?” The younger girl looked up from her book, “hm, yes, Aqua?” she smiled at her, her hair was brighter than normal and in a mess of waves, “where do you think you came from?” 

She tapped her chin and hummed, “I’m not sure. I know I was strong, Yen Sid said I had magic, but that I shouldn’t try to use it yet. I must have done something bad, he said I had darkness in me.” Aqua gasped quietly as her eyes widened, Ally had darkness? It didn’t seem possible, “I think it must have been family that sent me away. When I think of family, it hurts.” She touched her chest.

Aqua frowned, “maybe they did it for a good reason? To protect you?” She shrugged and seemed to become sad, “but why send me away? Why take my memory?” Aqua got up and moved over to the younger girl, letting her lean into her and begin to cry. She stroked her hair and wiped her eyes gently, “Ally, listen to me. You are here for a reason. We are your family now. No more tears, okay? How about we call it a day? Let’s go find Ven and Terra, we can go have some fun.”

Ally looked up at her as Aqua wiped the last of her tears. She nodded with a small smile as she set her book aside and got up. Aqua started out and Ally bit her lip, “Aqua?” She turned back to her, “yes?” Ally ran over and hugged her tightly, “thank you…” She closed her eyes as she leaned into her. Aqua smiled sadly and hugged her tightly back. She rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, “you’ve come so far in the last six months. You really are family here Ally.” Ally smiled against her and looked up at her, “let's get the boys?” She nodded and they ran to get them, Aqua was faster than her, being taller. Ally waved to their master as they passed him and she laughed, “wait for me! I have little legs!”

Eraqus smiled fondly, seeing Ally blossom and come out of her shell had everyone ecstatic and proud. He followed and stood at the door and watched his pupils. They were like his children. He had seen them grow. Ally waved to the boys as they turned to look when Ally called their names. Terra ruffled Ally’s hair and hugged her, Terra wasn’t the most affectionate, none of them were. Something about Ally brought that side out in them. He smiled again and turned and went back inside.

Terra looked at them, “how was studying?” Aqua smiled, ruffling Ven’s hair, “decided to stop for the day. We needed to have some fun.” They nodded and put their keyblades away, “let’s go watch the sunset. Ally? You ready for training tomorrow?” she nodded, “I’m ready!” He smiled, “you’ve been getting stronger. You’ll catch up to Ven here in no time.” Ven looked up at Terra quickly, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Ally nudged him playfully, “he means I’ll be able to kick your butt.” He nudged her a break, “give me a break, Ally. You don’t even have a keyblade.” 

She stuck her tongue out, “doesn’t mean I won’t be able to kick your butt.” The older two laughed and they nudged their friends, “come on you two. Let’s go watch the sunset before dinner. The four of them sat in silence as they sat in their spot overlooking the Land of Departure and watched the sunset. There was a light breeze that evening. Ally looked at them all and the past hurt she would feel was slowly disappearing every day she spent with them. She gave a happy sigh as the stars started to shine. She hoped they’d stay like this forever.


	7. 0.6

After breakfast the next morning, Ally spent the day training with Terra. He was strict with his training, making sure Ally knew it wasn’t a joke or for fun. She knew she’d have bruises with how many times she was knocked down.

After a missed block she fell to her knees, gasping for breath, “come on Ally! You’re better than this. Get up!” She held back tears as she pushed herself back to her feet and held up the wooden sword. She ran at him and he easily blocked the hit, sending her sliding back. She caught her footing and spun, landing hit after hit on his sword. She let out a battle scream and a hit that not only sent him back with a huge gust of air but broke her sword in two. She froze in fear of what she had just done. She looked at her hands and dropped half of the sword as she had a pale blue light surrounding her, she looked at Terra, “oh my gosh, Terra… Are you okay? I- I don’t…” 

Her breathing got heavy as she gripped her head in panic and she turned on her heel and took off. She ran past Ven and Aqua as she let out a strangled sob and quickly slammed the door to her room, locking the door. The two frowned deeply, Aqua looked at Ven, “go check on Terra, I’ll check on Ally.” He nodded and started towards the door when Terra met him halfway, “where did Ally go? She just took off!” Ven looked up at him, “what happened? She locked herself in her room.” He sighed, “she used magic on me and I don’t think she realized she did it. I pushed her too hard.”

Ally backed herself into the corner and ended up falling into her closet, backing into a far corner in it as she hid her face in her knees. Her mind went to the words Yen Sid had said, ‘you had a great darkness in you.’ She had probably hurt Terra. He would tell them and she would get sent away again. Aqua saw the boys come up, “what happened? She was crying… What did you do Terra?” He held his hands up, “I pushed her too hard I think. She accidentally used magic on me, well, not really on me, but her hit was powerful enough to throw me across the court and break her sword. Is she okay?” 

Aqua frowned again, “she’s locked herself in. She probably thinks she hurt you. Let me go in and talk to her.” She used magic to unlock the door and go in. She looked around and frowned when she heard her cries from the closet. She went over and knelt down, “Ally?” Ally sniffled and let out a cry, “please don’t send me away. I didn’t mean to. I don’t want to be sent away again.” It broke her heart that she thought they’d send her away. She went into the closet and gently pulled her to her, “no sweetheart. We’d never send you away. This is where you belong.” She fell into Aqua and cried as she held her. The boys slowly entered her room and Ven frowned deeply hearing her cry.

Terra patted Ven’s shoulder and went over slowly. He knelt down as Aqua scooted them out of the closet and into view. Terra gave them a sad look and gently took Ally from her. She whimpered and couldn’t look him in the eyes. He held her in his lap and rubbed her head, “I’m okay Al, you didn’t hurt me. You are stronger than you think.” She sniffled into his chest and let out a low cry, “I didn’t mean to…” He nodded and put his head on hers, looking at Aqua and Ven, “I know. I know you didn’t.” Ven wrapped his arms around her, “you wouldn’t hurt us on purpose Ally, we know you. I wish I could have seen it, I bet Terra’s face was priceless!” She gave a sad laugh, his face was kinda funny.

Aqua looked up when she saw movement. She moved closer to them when Master Eraqus stood in the doorway. He had seen what had happened from his study’s window. He sat on the edge of her bed and patted the top of her head, “Ally, maybe it is time we look into getting someone to work with you on your magic. That way you won’t be scared of it.” She looked up at their master and nodded a little before she leaned back into Ven and Terra. She closed her eyes and sniffled, she felt exhausted now. She started to fall asleep, hearing Terra’s heartbeat beating strong. She kept reminding herself that he wasn’t hurt. 

When they noticed she had fallen asleep Ven carefully lifted her up and tucked her into bed. He looked over her face before he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at Aqua and Terra with a blush when they gave him a knowing look. The three of them left the room. Eraqus looked at them, “what happened before I arrived?” Aqua sighed softly, “she thought we were going to send her away.” He frowned, “knowing she had great darkness must have scared her. She was sent away once because of it. I’m sure she was afraid of it again. For now, let her rest. She is family here, she will not be sent away.” They nodded and went to wash up for the night.


	8. 0.7

Ally slept alright for a while. At some point the dreams turned to nightmares, making her toss and turn. She saw herself, but she was different, darker. People begged for her not to hurt them as she just laughed. She raised her hands and wind whipped around her as people started to scream. A scream echoed through the castle, waking everyone sleeping. Ven was the first one out of bed as Ally slept in the room next to his.

When he entered he saw Ally screaming and thrashing in bed. Tears and sweat covered her as wind came from nowhere. Papers flew around the room as he made it to the bed and pulled her into his arms, “Ally, wake up. You’re safe.” Aqua and Terra appeared in the doorway a moment before their master did. He looked at the wind and sighed, “she needs help with this.”

Ally sobbed when she felt hands on her. She cried into their bare chest, arms squeezing her into a tight hug. Hearing Ven started to calm her as she opened her eyes. The wind started to settle as she calmed down. Aqua went over and got onto the bed, she stroked Ally’s hair, “you’re okay… It was just a nightmare.” She shook her head as she leaned into Their calming touches, “I think it was a memory… A bad one…” Terra looked at their master, “we’ve got her. You can go back to sleep, master.” He waited a moment before nodding, “all right. Get me if you need me.” He nodded before joining them in bed.

They stayed with her and tried to get her mind off of it as they talked about different things. She stayed tucked against Ven and held Aqua’s hand tight as Terra rubbed her legs. She could feel the love from them as she started to get tired again. She yawned and thanked them, “I’m sorry for waking everyone up…” They hushed her and reassured her that it was okay. She was quickly retaken by sleep again, and they stayed for a while longer before Aqua looked at Ven, “want me to take her so you can go back to bed?” He shook his head, “I’m gonna stay with her in case she has another nightmare.” They nodded and Terra grinned, he knew Ven had a crush on their friend. Aqua smiled and nodded as she helped him shift to lay down, keeping Ally tucked against him.

They left the room, shutting the door behind them. They looked at each other, “Ven totally likes her.” Aqua chuckled, “it’s sweet. I think she likes him too.” She looked back at the door, “I think whatever spell that was cast on her is getting weaker the longer she is away from her world. She could be remembering things.” He nodded, “what did she do that was so bad?” She shook her head, “we may never know.”

They bid each other goodnight and went back to their rooms. Ven stayed awake most of the night, just stroking Ally’s hair to help keep her calm. He gently kissed the top of her head as he closed his eyes, “I’ll keep you safe.”


	9. 0.8

As the days went on, no one talked about that night. Or that after that she would start to sleepwalk and end up in one of her friend’s beds. They had each found her at some point in the night cuddled up to them. Terra and Aqua didn’t mind, she was a little sister to them. They would just roll over and hug her close as they went back to sleep. When Ven would wake up she would usually be sprawled on his chest. He’d pull her close and kiss the top of her head before going back to sleep. She would always wake up embarrassed and apologize profusely, telling them they should lock their doors. They would just laugh though.

One night she didn’t sleepwalk. She woke up in a cold sweat and the floor was on fire. She quickly put it out and sighed, she’d been here for 8 months now. She rubbed her head and gathered her blanket. She wrapped it around her shoulders and made her way out of her room and outside, being careful to not be too loud. She sat in her usual spot overlooking the land. She put her hair up and sighed. 

“Ally?” She jumped when she heard Ven. She turned and looked up at him, “Ven…” He sat next to her and looked up at the stars, “they’re beautiful tonight.” She hummed and looked up at them, “they are. It’s peaceful out here… Ven?” He hummed and looked at her, “what is it?” She bit her lip and pulled the blanket around her tighter, “I dreamed again. I think it was the memory of why I turned to darkness.” His eyes widened and he looked at her, “ you did?” She nodded and didn’t look at him as she looked out at the night sky, “yeah… My world… It’s full of darkness. Women couldn’t walk alone at night without fear of being attacked or taken. People were mean and cruel… One night, when I was 14. I was walking home, someone came up behind me. I woke up in the hospital, alone and in pain. I almost died. After that day I was so afraid.” She gripped her blanket tightly, her knuckles turning white, “my magic wasn’t enough to protect me. I didn’t tell anyone what had happened, I was too embarrassed you know? The hospital had to beg my sister to come to pick me up. My parents wouldn’t. I think that’s also why thinking about family hurt. I wasn’t wanted. I started practicing forbidden magic. I wouldn’t let anyone hurt me that way again. It took on a life of its own though, it consumed me. I didn’t even have control of my own body. My coven and sister finally stepped in. they tried to cleanse me, but magic like that doesn’t just give up. People got hurt. They had to do it a second time, and it worked. But they sent me away.”

Ven frowned deeply at her story, his heart aching for her at what she had been through. He scooted closer to her and wiggled under the blanket, pulling her close, “I’m so sorry you went through that. Your family is missing out. Because you are amazing, and we are lucky to have you. You’re right where you belong. Here, with all of us. We won’t let anything happen to you.” She leaned into him, breathing in his scent. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I’m lucky to have found you all. I’d be happy never going back there. This is my home now.” She felt lighter after telling Ven, she had never spoken about what happened before.

He rubbed her back, “you’re my best friend, I’ll never let anything happen to you.” She nodded and looked up at him, “when I’m stronger I’ll protect you too.” She smiled up at him. They leaned back a little too far and she screeched as they toppled back. She landed on him and they both laughed as they looked at each other. She blushed when she could feel his heart beating fast under her hand. She looked over his face before she rolled onto her back, looking back up to the stars. He smiled, face red like hers as they laid there. When she got a little chilled she rolled with the blanket and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. They ended up sleeping under the stars.


	10. 0.9

It was still dark when Aqua went outside to find her friends. She had checked both Ally and Ven’s rooms and when she didn’t find them figured they were outside. She looked around and smiled when she saw them asleep on the ground. She went down and stood over them. Ven was the first to wake, opening his eyes, they widened in slight fear and shock before he shot up, sending Ally onto the ground, “gimme a break aqua!” She laughed at Ally's whine as she looked up at her, “what time is it?” 

“It’s late, what are you two sleepyheads doing?” Ven rubbed his neck, “we couldn’t sleep, so we came to watch the stars.” She chuckled, “at least you brought a blanket.” They got up and moved back to their perch. Ven started to ask Aqua questions about the stars and Terra appeared behind them to answer, saying they were all worlds. When Ven didn’t understand he got up. Aqua and Ally laughed at them and Terra looked at them, “what are you laughing at?”

“Just that you two would make the weirdest brothers.” They all laughed at the thought of it. Terra and Ven sat down and they all sat in silence for a while before Aqua got up, “oh, Terra! You and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow!” She pulled things out of her pocket and held them up. She held four star-shaped charms, “I made us good luck charms!” She tossed the boys theirs and handed Ally hers, “I get one too?” She nodded, “one for each of us.” Her heart swelled when she was included. She told the story of a place with a tree with star-shaped fruit that represented an unbreakable bond, with the charms they’d never be torn apart. Ally held hers to her heart, “I hope we’ll always be together.”

They hugged before Terra asked if anyone wanted to spar. Ally shook her head and sat on the bench, watching the three. When they were finished she walked back with them to the castle. She said goodnight to Terra and Aqua, and walked with Ven to her room, “Ven?” He turned and hummed, “can I stay with you tonight?” 

He nodded, knowing she’d probably sleepwalk anyway, “sure, come on.” She followed him to his room next door. She went over and crawled into his bed, it was small but so were they. When he got comfortable she laid her head on his chest and curled into him. She took a deep breath and held her Wayfinder to her heart. Ven smiled and looked at his before he looked at Ally, “are you gonna watch the exam tomorrow?” She nodded as she yawned, “wouldn’t miss it. Goodnight, Ven.” He kissed the top of her head and smiled, “goodnight, Ally.”


	11. The real Chapter 1

Ally and Ven stood on the side of the room, waiting for the exam to start. Master Eraqus stood up and they straightened, “Ally, today, after the exam you will go and start your magic training. You will learn with Merlin. We will await your return.” She nodded and clenched a fist to keep from frowning. They watched the exam begin and she frowned when she felt darkness. She looked at the visiting Master and saw his odd grin. She squinted and moved closer to Ven as she looked at the orbs that started to move on their own.

The next portion of the exam was 1-on-1 combat with Aqua and Terra. Ally frowned when she saw darkness cover Terra’s hand. She grabbed her head, and Ven’s arm as she had a few flashes. Flashes of her laughing and that same purple-black smoke surrounding her. She frowned as Ven held her up, “Ally?” She leaned on him and shook her head, “I’m okay.” They watched the match finish. Aqua and Terra stood in front of the Master and they were all shocked when only Aqua was made Master. Ally grabbed Terra’s arm, “I’m sorry Terra. You did great out there. You both did.” He shrugged them off and said that he needed to be alone.

Ally frowned as she went to go pack. She packed the little she owned. She went outside to find Terra so she could say goodbye. She frowned when she heard Master Xehanort talking with him. She stood in the doorway and hid behind the door. She looked out and frowned at the Master’s talk about darkness. He disappeared into a dark portal and she went out, “Terra?” He looked up at her, “Ally? What are you doing?” She went down to him, “what are you doing Terra?” she frowned up at him, “something feels wrong about him. You can’t listen to him, Terra.” He sighed and shook his head, “but I don’t understand.” She took his hand, “you’re competitive. You wanted to win. But this wasn’t about winning. This was just about showing you could control the darkness and show you had heart, just like the master said. I also came out here to say goodbye. If you wandered off to think I wanted to make sure I got a goodbye from my big brother before I leave for who knows how long to control my magic and my own darkness.”

He looked down at her and sighed as he gave her a big hug. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, “please be smart, I don’t want to lose any of you.” She looked up at him. He blinked and pulled her back to him as he hugged her again, “I will, you won’t lose me. Promise. Promise to come back in one piece.” She smiled and nodded, “I will. Promise.” They heard a bell going off and they looked up towards the castle and ran inside. They all stood in front of the thrones and Terra asked what had happened, Aqua looked at us, “I don’t know. Why isn’t Ven here?” They shrugged, “I haven’t seen him.”

They straightened when their master came over, “that was my dear old friend, Yen Sid, as you know, he is master no more. But he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. Ally, you met him the other day.” She nodded, remembering the old man, “he tells me that the princesses of heart are in danger, not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume… But also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken a monster form. Yen Sid calls them the unversed. As wielders of the keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The unversed are no exception. I tried to pass along this information to master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet… this all troubles me.” Ally looked up at their master and then to Terra, “Master Xehanort is gone?” Her skin crawled, having a bad feeling, “so here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the lanes between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, fulfill your duty. And say farewell to Ally, it may be quite some time before you see her.”

Ally looked at the two as Master called Terra back and Ally went to Aqua. She smiled up at her and hugged her, “be safe Aqua. I’ll miss you.” Aqua hugged the younger girl tightly, “we’ll be back before you know it. Be strong, I’ll check in on you when I can.” She nodded and closed her eyes, “Aqua? I’m glad you’re like a big sister to me, you all here have treated me better and shown me more love in the last 8 months than I’ve felt from my birth family in the last 15 years.” She gasped softly and smiled down at her, “you’re the little sister I’ve always wanted. Now, master your magic, face your fears. You’ll find you are much stronger than your fear.” She nodded again and they heard Ven call Terra’s name from outside. 

The three of them ran outside as Terra was taking off, “Ven!” Ally frowned as she skipped steps to run down to him, “Ven, wait!” He turned to her, “I have to go after Terra.” She shook her head, “Ven, I’m leaving. You weren’t going to say goodbye?” He frowned before he hugged her tightly, “I’ll see you soon Ally. I’ll miss you.” She frowned up at Ven, “please be safe, I can’t lose any of you.” He kissed her forehead before quickly activating his armor and taking off. Master Eraqus told Aqua to bring him back and she nodded, “I’ll bring them home. Don’t worry.”

Ally sighed when all of her friends were gone and she turned to their master, “just leaves me…” She looked up at him, “Master? I’ve been remembering things… I’m sure Aqua has told you? I tell her everything…” He nodded, “yes. She has… Come, let us sit for a while and you can tell me yourself.” She nodded and followed him inside. They went to his study and she curled up in a chair, “they come as nightmares… My memories. I guess that’s why I sleepwalk, they aren’t as scary if someone is there. I did bad things, I hurt people. But I didn’t want to. I just- I just wanted to protect myself, I was weak.”

He shook his head, “you were never weak, Ally. You were young. Why did you not tell someone what happened?” She looked up at him from fiddling with her fingers, “my parents, they were leaders. They were strong. They always told my sister and me that weakness was unacceptable, that our bloodline was full of strong and powerful witches and warlocks.” She kind of stared off for a moment, “that if we couldn’t be strong and protect ourselves that we weren’t really family. So when that night happened…” She shook her head and held back tears, “when I was left to die, alone and scared. How could I tell them? They found out though. They had to, the hospital called them. They didn’t care, they didn’t come and pick me up. My sister was begged by the staff. It was humiliating, so I bottled it all up. I was angry, I was scared. I felt powerless, so I thought if I could be more powerful, protect myself. They would love me again. I found the dark magic spells, and I practiced them. It took over though. I wasn’t myself. It eventually took over so terribly I was almost possessed.”

Eraqus frowned at her story, seeing her tears as they slowly fell, he could feel the pain in her words and the remorse. This girl had fallen so far just because of one incident, “my coven finally stepped in, disobeying my parents. They did a cleansing spell, but it didn’t work. The darkness had it’s hold too deep. People in my coven died, by my hands. They trapped me though. Did another spell, that time it did work. That’s how I got here. They had to separate me from the darkness for me to have a second chance. I hate myself, that I let myself fall so far. When I used my magic and I threw Terra, I thought for sure it had found its way back and I was going to be sent away again.”

She choked on a sob as Eraqus moved over to her, he knelt down and pulled her into his arms as she cried into him, “you didn’t mean to do that to Terra. Your darkness hasn’t returned like that. You have to let go of the past and look forward. Don’t waste your second chance. Yen Sid knew you wouldn’t be a threat. I believe that you haven’t been. The darkness is behind you, all that is in front of you is light. Go towards it, grasp it, it will set you free.” He rubbed her back and sighed, “thank you for telling me, Ally. It takes great strength.” He pulled back and looked at her, wiping her tears, “now, it is time for you to go, to take back your magic and be the strong girl you wanted to be, without the darkness. I will come to check your progress soon.” She nodded and hugged him again, thanking him. 

They left his study and she grabbed her bag that she had set by the door. She looked into the portal he created and she took a deep breath, “I’ll be home soon. I’ll make you proud.” He smiled and nodded, “you already have. Good luck.” She smiled and went through the portal, “here goes nothing…”


	12. 2

When Ally came out of the portal She was in an old house. She looked around, noticing the old books and all the clutter around. She looked up at the heightened table and saw the old man sitting and drinking something, “excuse me… I’m looking for Merlin?” He turned and looked at her, “oh! You must be Ally! I’ve been expecting you, come, have a cup of tea!” She smiled softly and went over, sitting across from him. Her eyes widened as the tea made itself and she hummed, taking a sip, “it’s good. Thank you.” She looked around again before she noticed him observing her, “Is something wrong?” 

He shook his head, “just trying to understand why a girl like you would fall to darkness.” She sighed with a soft frown, “I thought it was the way to protect myself. It’s a long story.” He nodded, “well I see that the darkness that ailed you is no more. But there is just a little bit left, but that we can work with. Don’t you worry. I can help you with your magic and to even wield a keyblade, but you must be ready for it.” She nodded, “thank you. I am ready. I have to help protect my friends.” He smiled, “splendid!”

She looked out the window into the town, “where are we? I’ve never been to other worlds.” He grinned as he finished his tea, “this is Radiant Garden! You must see it before we leave. Your magic feels like earth magic, I can see how strong it is before I set a plan.” She smiled, “I’d like that.” He got up and motioned her to follow. She finished her tea and got up with him. She followed him out of the house and the scent of flowers filled her nose, it made her miss her garden that she had started when she was a child. 

They walked through the town and she greeted people when they waved, she felt so relaxed, this world was so peaceful, unlike her homeworld. She stopped to smell almost every flower they came across. She saw a little girl picking flowers and she went over, “pretty, aren’t they?” She looked up and nodded, “these ones are my favorite! My name is Kairi!” She smiled at how outgoing she was, “that’s a very pretty name, my name is Ally.” Kairi accidentally picked a flower that hadn’t quite bloomed yet. She looked up at her with a little, “oops.” She smiled and knelt down, she put her hands around the flower before she closed her eyes and took a breath before she felt the magic flow through her. 

Kairi gasped as the flower bloomed, she looked at Ally with wide eyes, “how did you do that?” The older girl smiled softly holding a finger to her lips, “just a little magic.” She giggled and hugged her before she ran off with her flowers. Merlin came over and chuckled, “your magic is very strong, are you certain you need help?” She got up and nodded, “my magic is connected to nature, flowers are easy, other elements are harder to control. I don’t want the past to repeat itself. The magic here, it’s different than in my world.” He nodded, “I see. Well, you must try the ice cream here before we head out.” She nodded and smiled, she jumped when a boy appeared beside her. She looked at him, he was about her height and had bright red hair, “Is this guy bothering you?” 

She blinked before she shook her head, “Merlin? No…” Another boy appeared and pulled him back, “see, Lea, I told you!” Lea shrugged him off, “never hurts to check, Isa.” She chuckled at them, “well thank you, Lea, Isa. I’m Ally.” Lea smiled, “it’s Lea and Isa, got it memorized?” He pointed to his head, she giggled and nodded, “it’s memorized.” Isa sighed, “excuse him, he has no common sense about personal space.” She held back another laugh as Lea groaned and went to chase his friend, “you’re so mean to me!” She looked up at Merlin, “ready for ice cream?” 

He chuckled and led her to the shop, “you seem to make friends easily.” She shrugged, “here maybe, but not in my past. I was a freak.” She looked around and hummed as they got ice cream. She took a bite and her eyes widened, “it’s salty… But sweet!” He laughed, “everyone says that. It’s sea salt ice cream.” She nodded, “it’s really good!” They walked back to his house and he packed a bag as she finished her ice cream. She grabbed her bag, “are you ready my dear?” She nodded and he made a portal. She took a breath as they stepped through.


	13. 3

Ally’s eyes widened as she looked around their new surroundings. She looked around at the sky and all of the trees and flowers, “wow, this place is beautiful.” He smiled, “I thought you might like it. Time doesn’t matter here. You can train for as long as you like.” She found a log to sit on and she took a minute to breathe in the air, “it’s so peaceful.” 

“I thought it might help, if you’re comfortable the magic will come easier.” She nodded, “thank you for agreeing to help me.” He waved her off, “Yen Sid and Eraqus were very excited for you to learn, as am I.” She smiled and took out her Wayfinder. She held it to her heart, “I am excited to learn again.” She let him set up and it gave her time to wander and look around, she wanted her friends to see this place.

She found him again, “when will we start?” He looked at her, “eager, are we?” She nodded with a blush, “I was scared before, but I'm not anymore.” He smiled and nodded, “well then, let's get started.”

They started small. Working on just summoning elements. It took a lot out of her. She’d take a small break before beginning again. She wanted so bad to have control of her magic and to not be exhausted by it. 

She worked for days on one before moving to the next, fire, water, ice, thunder. She learned how to cure among other things. When she could do everything she took a breath and wiped the blood from her nose, “you’ve done it, you’ve got it all, now just spend some time practicing and you’ll no longer bleed.” Merlin bounced and clapped for her, she smiled and laughed, “this wasn’t too bad, the nosebleeds suck, but I know I'm getting stronger.”

He smiled at her, “go take a break, I’ll get us some ice cream to celebrate, then we can work on getting you a keyblade” She nodded and smiled as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. She went to her quiet spot overlooking the land and she smiled. She laid in the grass and put pen to paper, starting to write letters to her friends.

Master Eraqus was proud when he learned that Ally had finished with her magic training. He decided he should go and visit, she hadn’t been gone very long but Merlin had informed him that she had been working for a few weeks on her magic. He opened a portal and smiled as he stepped through and into the land they were in. He looked around before he found her, she looked relaxed and happy. He smiled and cleared his throat.

Ally gasped and turned, “Master!” She pushed herself up and ran to him, “I’ve missed you! Did Merlin tell you?” She hugged him and closed her eyes. He nodded and rubbed her back, “he did, said you’ve been working day and night.” She nodded, “I just have to work on my endurance now, I get nosebleeds when I use a lot of magic.” He smiled, “I’m very proud of you, Ally. You’ve done so well. What are you working on over here?” he pointed to her paper, “letters. I don’t know how the others are doing, but wherever they are I want them to know I’m thinking of them.” He hummed, “knowing they have someone can make all the difference, where is Merlin?”

“He went to Radiant Garden to pick up ice cream for us to celebrate!” He chuckled with a nod, “mastering your magic definitely is something to celebrate.” She picked up one of the letters and crumpled it, he tilted his head, “why are you getting rid of it?” She shook her head and held it as she closed her eyes and it caught fire. She opened her hands and it floated up, disappearing with the wind, “I’m sending it. Wherever their hearts are it will reach them.” He looked to the sky and smiled, he gasped when a piece of unscathed paper landed in his hands, “I wrote you one, I didn’t know you’d be visiting!” She smiled at him, “read it when you get back home.” 

He nodded and tucked it away safely, “I will, that is a neat spell. Could be very helpful.” She nodded, “I wrote it a long time ago. When my friends and I would get in trouble and couldn’t see each other, it's how we’d talk.” Eraqus patted her shoulder, “well good. You’ll have to teach me. I will let you get back to your letters, I will be back soon to see how you are coming along with your keyblade. Merlin says you are working on that next?” She nodded, “I wanted to get my magic down, in case I can’t use a keyblade.” 

“You will be able to, I can feel it.” She smiled and nodded, “thank you, Master. I will see you soon?” He nodded and hugged her again, “yes. I will be back soon.” He went back to the portal and back to the Land of Departure.

Merlin arrived back with ice cream and found Ally, “I have returned! Hurry, before it melts.” He handed it to her as they sat and started to enjoy their ice cream. She smiled and looked out at the sun. She hummed and took a bite, “master Eraqus visited while you were gone. He’s proud of my progress.” He hummed, “he said he would be dropping by, we are all proud of your progress, you are working very hard.” She thanked him and looked back to her letters, she just needed to send them.


	14. 4

“Dear Master,

I don’t know how long I’ve been gone. Merlin has brought me to a place where time doesn’t matter. I’ve been focusing on my magic before beginning to try and summon a keyblade. I need to not be afraid before wielding a weapon that is used to protect the light. I am proud to say that the darkness no longer has a hold on me and doesn’t scare me anymore. Talking about what happened to me made everything better. Why couldn’t I have just found help before I turned to darkness? I guess If I had I wouldn’t have met you all, so I guess it was a blessing in disguise. 

Have you heard from the others? Are they safe back home or still searching for Master Xehanort? I know it may not be my place, Master, but he frightens me. Something about him makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand. His intentions don’t seem pure. You may already know this. I heard him talking to Terra after the exam, I think he’s trying to pull him towards the darkness. Feeding him words about channeling the darkness instead of fearing it. 

I’m worried about Terra. I don’t know how we can get through to him. He knows you would make him a master, you told him. But he doesn’t know how to control his darkness. What do we do? We can’t just watch him go down this path. Especially not alone. Maybe I should talk with him? Seeing as I am overcoming my own darkness. I just wish I were stronger, so I could go and find him as well.

I hope to see you again soon. Ally.”


	15. 5

"Dear Aqua,

Have you found the boys yet? I hope by the time you get this the three of you are home and safe, waiting for me to complete my training. If not, I hope you are safe and doing all you can to keep yourself out of trouble. 

I miss you. I miss you all. I’ve been here working hard, focusing on my magic first. Merlin is proud of my progress. I just have to work on my stamina now, I get nosebleeds pretty easy. I’m hoping to join you when I have finished. I know I’d be able to find you with our wayfinders. It’s never far from my grasp. 

I wish we had gotten better goodbyes. I’m glad we got a moment to say our farewells before we separated, you really are the sister I always wanted. My actual sister was not a very good one. We had the normal sibling rivalry but with you and me, there’s still love and care. 

Never give up Aqua, I’m lending you my strength wherever you may be. You’ll have to tell me stories of what you’ve seen when we see each other next. I can’t wait.

Ally.”

She crumpled the paper as she did with the first letter and sent it before she went on to the next.


End file.
